1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data, over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to communicate over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web browsers have limited screen space with which to display multiple web pages. Accordingly, certain web browsers use a tabbed document interface (TDI) to open multiple tabbed windows (or “tabs”) within a web browser. When a user wants to open a new web page in a new tab, the user can press a button to open a “new tab page.” The new tab page may by default be empty or display previously viewed web pages. The user can select one of the previously viewed web pages to view in the new tab page or type a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) address for a new web page to view in the new tab page.